The distruction of Earth and a new world
by bulmaandvegeta
Summary: Bulma is half sayien and half sorcerous. Everything that she think is real is not. Vegeta leaves learning of Planet vegeta. What will happen.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any dragon ball z character.  
  
Summary of the chapter:  
Bulma has just let Vegeta stay in her house. She is somewhat of his slave to him. Her boyfriend is nowhere to be seen he is an idiot. Her live was normal until she started to fall for Vegeta.   
  
Dear diary,  
This is a pain how can it be that he doesn't leave me alone. His royal pain in the ass is always saying, " WOMAN where is my food, why are you not fixing my GR." Can he just see that the world doesn't revolve around him?   
Sincerely, Bulma.  
  
  
Bulma had just finished putting her dairy entry when...   
"Woman where are you?" " Your damn machine is broke fix it!!!!" said his royal pain in the ass himself can't he just see I am busy.  
Uugh. "Vegeta I am coming why can't you just leave me alone." She said more to herself then to anyone else as she raised form her chair in her bedroom. But she did not expected to see Vegeta in the doorway with his tail swaying wildly behind him His stupid smirk on his face was enough to make me want to slap him. He then said " Woman don't try me I am not that idiot of Kakarrot or your stupid mate."   
" IF YOU WERE I WOULD KILL MYSELF!!!!!"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY WRENCH?"  
"YOU HEARD ME!"  
and so when on the fight between Bulma and Vegeta.  
Bulma went to fix the GR. Mean while Vegeta sat on the kitchen table and ate his food.  
Bulma entered the Kitchen and sat down waiting for the call of Yamcha but there was none. Bulma seeing that he was nowhere decided to go to his apartment to find him with another woman but that was not all he had given her and engagement ring as it seems.  
Bulma had waited for him all her live a look what she gets.  
Bulma closed the door as to not wake them up. Bulma couldn't take being a fool.  
She enters Corporation Capsule to find Vegeta waiting for her.  
"Woman the GR is broken again... Do your machines have to be as weak as you."  
Bulma couldn't take it anymore and cried. She ran to Vegeta and hugs him. She felt so safe in his arms.  
What is she doing , what am I doing. I am the prince of all the sayiens, I can't let her do this  
She was crying softly now and then Vegeta heard what happen with Yamcha. But what they did not expected happen Vegeta kissed her. Vegeta kissed her with such passion that no one had don. 


	2. founding of the word home

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Any of poems or songs in this fanfiction.  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: trunksvegetafrodo because I was not going to continue the story, due to an event that happen. Thank you so much you have inspired me to keep on writing so this chapter is dedicated to you as well as the story.  
  
  
Last time: Vegeta and Bulma fought, Bulma found Yamcha cheating and Vegeta kissed Bulma with a passion no one knew about.  
THIS WILL BE IN BULMAS POINT OF VEIW.  
  
I woke up not knowing what had happen until I felt some strong arms grab me from behind. I was curled up in some one's arms but who's. As I recall I was a virgin and I would defiantly not sleep with Yamcha because he cheated on me but then I felt a tail a furry thing. (Vegeta has a tail in this story)  
I turn my self around and found Vegeta with a smirk in his face. I was in love. I kissed him and went to take a bath.  
  
Days had passed and Vegeta and me were doing just fine but an event change everything:  
  
"Kakarrot what gives you a right to interrupt my training?" Vegeta said with an annoyed voice.   
  
" Vegeta, Kami told me that Planet Vegeta was reborn and all the Sayien are in it!" Goku said with a cheerful smile.  
Vegeta just sat there then said, "Kakarrot if this is true we will leave at once."  
  
I was sitting in the kitchen table when Vegeta entered and had happy face. I smiled because maybe something good had happen.  
I asked him * Veggie what are you so happy about? *   
* none of your business you worthless wrench and tell your father to come at once*  
Vegeta told me not caring if it hurt me.  
I ran to my father and told him. I didn't know what they discuss until it was noon. Vegeta had packed as well as my parents and all my friends. Kami even Yamcha was leaving with them. Well I have to confess I thought they had forgot to tell me. But I would find out that I didn't have anyone.  
" Were are you guys going" I asked to everyone.  
Goku and Chichi had a sad face, as well as my parent.   
When MY prince answered me.  
"Not that it's any of your concern but we are going to Planet Vegeta"  
"What I thought Planet Vegeta was destroyed.'' I stated not knowing of the rebirth of Planet Vegeta.  
" Ha Women you are as stupid as I though. It was brought back and I don't want you to come, if you see women I am taking your father, mother, baldy, old pervert, namek, Kakarrot's family and even your ex mate. But I most defiantly don't want you."  
He said this as they climbed in the space ship. I was left heart broken and torn. My friends and family had left me. But most importantly my lover left my side.  
  
It had been some two weeks from their departure and I felt sick. I went to the doctor he told me that I was pregnant and what was the irony he had left because he didn't want me.  
  
I came back to CC and turn the TV to find out that Earth was going to be struck by a meteor.  
I laugh, how had Kami known that I wanted to die? But something made me change my mind forever.  
Vegeta wanted me dead. Well I was going to fight for my life. My last thoughts as I climbed to the space ship were Heart! We will forget him! You and I tonight! You may forget the warmth he gave I may forget the light! When you have done, pray tell me, that I may straight begin Haste! Lest while you're lagging I will remember him  
  
On another Planet called Venix . A queen cried for the lost of her daughter almost 25 years ago. The queen's name was Nulisa , she had mated with a sayien and she was a sorceress. They had loved each other intensely but to her misfortune he was sent to a mission, where Freeza killed him. Freeza had heard of her pregnancy and was thinking of killing her. Freeza was a sick person and wanting the queen for himself he thought about killing the brat. But Nulisa thought about a plan and send her daughter to Earth in hope that she would be safe. But now that she heard of the return of the Prince of Planet Vegeta. She was sadden because she missed her daughter.  
She was in a deep thought of the past when her servant came in saying, " my queen there is a ship coming this way."  
Nulisa saw it and knew it was her daughter.  
When Bulma came out she had 3 beautiful children in her arms.  
Bulma was weak. Nulisa ordered to take their princess to the best room.  
Their scientist found out that the dna was identical to the mother so it was the lost princess.  
*(Bulma POV)*  
I woke up after a few months in the space. I saw that there was a women staring at me. I told her where were my children and she pointed at the bed near me. I blushed not knowing that they were near me.  
My mother how odd. She had told me everything . I had someone that was looking for me I was so happy.  
I was told that I was half sayien and have sorceress. I had people that adored me but most importantly I had my 3 beautiful Children.  
*****Author notes********   
what will happen to Bulma now that she knows the truth? Will the prince find out he has children? How do the children look.  
If any one was thinking that why I don't place a lemon is because I am not a good writer but if you send me one I will make the story R for those who like it with lime. Also if you send it review.  
Thank you trunksvegetafrodo****** 


	3. reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Any of poems or songs in this fanfiction. SPECIAL THANKS TO: trunksvegetafrodo because I was not going to continue the story, due to an event that happen. Thank you so much you have inspired me to keep on writing so this chapter is dedicated to you as well as the story.  
  
Last time: Vegeta and Bulma separated. Vegeta left with the Z gang. Oh I almost forgot Bulma finds out about her real life. Nulisa sees her daughter with 3 children. (Beautiful the song that is sung by Christina aguilera is in this chapter.  
  
*****Bulma POV********  
  
  
  
Don't look at me I was sitting down in my bed admiring my beautiful children they. First was Vegeta JR. He was like his father identical all but he had blue eyes like mine. He also has a brown tail. Looking at him as well as Trunks Vegeta made me want to cry. Trunks Vegeta was identical to Vegeta just that his eyes were a yellow green. He has a darker shade of blue tail. He had my attitude and was my favorite. Bra was my little princess. She is identical to me but has her father's smirk. She has a tail just like mine blue or should I say baby blue. They all have great powers due to the mixture between sorceress and sayien. Every day is so wonderful And suddenly, it's hard to breathe Now and then, I get insecure From all the fame, I'm so ashamed Everything was going perfect with my children. I was shown how to use my powers and became the most powerful sorceress. I also ascended super sayien. My children though small of almost 3 years of age can become super sayien and are very strong. But that is not what I was worried. My mother told me that the King and Queen of planet Vegeta were going to come. She added that the Prince was coming as well. My mother confessed to me that she only had met the queen. I was surprised that she did not met The king but as I recall she would have know that my children are his.  
  
I am beautiful no matter what they say Words can't bring me down I am beautiful in every single way Yes, words can't bring me down So don't you bring me down today Today was they day they were going to come I hated this specially because I didn't wanted to see his face. I had dressed in the best silk. I had a long dress that went down to my feet. It was decorated with diamonds and blue gems. My hair was now long and it had small yellow flowers in it. My make up was of natural colors. My lips were red. I smiled at my reflection. I had a necklace that was of a blue diamond only found in my home planet. I went to fix my daughters hair.  
  
To all your friends, you're delirious So consumed in all your doom Trying hard to fill the emptiness The piece is gone and the puzzle undone That's the way it is It was still an hour until the sayien arrive. I was very nervous. Yet I wanted to see my friends. I had Bra's hair in a ponytail. Her dress was light blue. Unlike my which was dark blue. She had a smile that brightens my day. I had done her hair and I watched her leave. I went to my little princes' room. They both look so much like him. They were mini Vegetas. I had kissed their heads and said, "listen both of you, I want you to wait until I tell you to come to the throne, I want you to tell Bra." "And no but okay." Both Vegeta jr. and Trunks Vegeta hmpd and left.  
  
You are beautiful no matter what they say Words won't bring you down You are beautiful in every single way Yes, words won't bring you down Don't you bring me down today... Memories started to rush to me how I loved that man and how I detested him. I stared at my mother's eyes. She knew something was wrong but I could not bring myself in telling her. I stare at the window of the palace. No matter what we do (no matter what we do) No matter what they say (no matter what they say) When the sun is shining through Then the clouds won't stay I remember how Vegeta used to say that I was the ugliest thing he had ever seen. He would make fun of me until I cried of pain or of pure anger. I was still no over the fact that he took Yamcha and no me but I know why he did that he did it to show me how worth less I was to him. I meant nothing to him. He had told me so many times. And everywhere we go (everywhere we go) The sun won't always shine (sun won't always shine) But tomorrow will find a way All the other times Less than a minute. They were landing I could not face them I was trembling. The thoughts of my friends kept me there. I then Had a desire to run away. But when I heard footsteps I knew it was too late I had to wait until they were done with the meeting. Hopefully they don't recognize me. After all Earth was destroyed and they might think I am died. That is their own sin for leaving me. I had changed my mind I was not going to tell them any thing. We are beautiful no matter what they say Yes, words won't bring us down We are beautiful no matter what they say Yes, words can't bring us down Don't you bring me down today Prince Vegeta had entered and my heart was beating fast. I saw how he looked at me he had lust in his eyes. (Vegeta** Am I seeing things or is that a goddess in front of me***) My mother has recognized Vegeta and knows my fears. Yet she doesn't say anything until. They showed the z gang they were so unhappy. I saw Goku's face. He did not recognized me but master roshi did and he said," Bulma you are alive!!!!" he ran to greet me. But the solider stopped him. He made me a face of sadness. Then I said, " Master Roshi is it really you?" He smiled and Goku doesn't know what to think then I say, " Goku you forgot me so soon or are you not going to greet me. I may be a princess but you are still my friend and now I know that I am half sayien." Saying this I show my blue tail.  
  
Don't you bring me down today Don't you bring me down today *******author notes****** I hope you guys like this chapter what do you think? Well so Vegeta still likes Bulma. Will Bulma give in ? why is Goku sad? And what will Vegeta do when he finds out he has children. 


	4. Love or hate the line within and family ...

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z nor any song or poem in these chapters. Sorry for taking so long but I have been sick and have chemistry work. Also I was watching the super bowl and I sucked because Raiders lost. I was born in Oakland. Anyway back to my story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Points Of Authority ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was looking at me as everyone in the room gasped. He had so much hatred in his eyes that it scared me. But I said nothing more. Goku could not believe me he had a look of utter shock. I was so happy to see them but I was mad at them for leaving me. Master Roshi for the first time rushed to me not to feel on me but to greet me. I was happy to see them all. Goku started to say something but stopped when he saw Vegeta. Vegeta in a harsh tone said, " Oh so the universe was not that lucky of riding itself of a worth less whore like you. But Don't think I loved you did you..I told you sayiens do not love. I am going to leave at once after the alliance is signed." And with that he took the hand of a masculine famine sayien with dark black hair and a big body. She was much taller. No one even dared defend me. I said to him, " I don't care if you loved me because I don't have the patience to be with men. Now I see that my friends died to Bulma. Well let me tell you all this Bulma the stupid human died along with her planet. I am the new and Improved Bulma and would careless of the feelings of the Sayien Prince. Now with that said the alliance will take place." I sat down in my throne and the meeting was about to commence when my mother said," I remind you Prince that you are in my planet and I also remind you that you don't now what a sorceress is capable of doing and if I were you I would be silence or I will cancel the alliance and we will go to war..and I guarantee that we will win." The queen of planet Vegeta said, " Nulisa please forgive him he is just like his father no brain in the skull." Vegeta was outraged but his father was smiling because if they would go to war they would lose. My mother said," Very well Veronica we will start."  
  
****Forfeit the game / Before somebody else Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame Cover up your face / You can't run the race The pace is too fast / You just won't last*******  
  
+++++++++You love the way I look at you While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through You take away if I give in My life My pride is broken++++++++  
  
I was bored as hell. Vegeta was interested in all this stuff but I only had nothing to do. I saw the face of Goku and that is when I realized I had no one. Vegeta had planed this so I would be alone and without a family. NO one was going t o care for me but now I know that he never loved me. As the meeting was going Bra entered the throne room. She had a sad look on her face and an angry on also. Everyone had a look of utter shock at the sight of my little one. I said, " What is wrong princess?" She dismissed everyone and ran up to me she said in my language that her brothers didn't let her play. I smile and tell her that I was going to play with her right now and that no one but us would play. Master Roshi was the first to dare ask, " Bulma is that your daughter?" I said, " Yes, she is one of three that I had and they are all my heir to the throne of my planet." My mother said, " you can't leave the meeting and I said, " yes I can and this meeting is boring anyway." I left holding my daughter in my arms.  
  
***********You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you've learned) You have to act like you're someone (You live what you've learned) You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you've learned) You want to share what you've been through (You live what you've learned)**********  
  
++++++++++You love the things I say I'll do The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you You take away when I give in / my life My pride is broken+++++++  
  
NOT BULMA'S POINT OF VIEW ANYMORE Queen Nulisa just smiled at her daughter because family was first. Queen Victoria knew that the little Bra was related to Vegeta but was not sure. As they started to sign the alliance the Queen Victoria asked, " who is the father of the children of Bulma?" Nulisa said," I am not the one to tell.. But no this the father has no right over these children and Bulma will die to protect them." When this was said Nulisa was about to dismiss them all when a little Vegeta with yellow green eyes appeared. He said, " Grandma Nulisa where is my mother I have something to tell her." Everyone notice that he was so much like Vegeta. Vegeta was more than shocked. The whole place was quite. Nulisa said, " Trunks Vegeta , Bulma is in the Gardens playing with Bra." Trunks was going to leave when Vegeta asked him a question, " How old are you brat?" " First of all I am not a Brat and.. Trunks was interrupted by Vegeta Jr. Jr said," He is 3 yrs old just like me and my sister because we are triplets and if you have any other comment send it by mail because you were leaving,'' and with that both Trunks and Jr. left.  
  
***************You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you've learned) You want to act like you're someone (You live what you've learned) You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you've learned) You want to share what you've been through (You live what you've learned)***********  
  
*************Forfeit the game / Before somebody else Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame Cover up your face / You can't run the race The pace is too fast / You just won't last********  
  
++++++++++You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you've learned) You want to act like you're someone (You live what you've learned) You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you've learned) You want to share what you've been through++++++++ *+*+*+*(You live what you've learned)/+*+/*+/*+/*+ Vegeta was in utter shock and wanted to do and know everything but his father asked first, " They are Vegeta's children are they not.. And if Bulma has 3 she will have to give up the males." As if on q Bulma appeared and said," You think you have any rights over my children . well no you don't and if they are Vegeta's he can have more but not mine. My children are mine and mine alone and If you want to say something PRINCE say it but I will never give you my children." Vegeta was out of words.  
  
*+-*/--+*/-*+-*++You like to think you're never wrong / forfeit the game (You live what you've learned) You want to act like you're someone / forfeit the game (You live what you've learned) You want someone to hurt like you / forfeit the game (You live what you've learned) You want to share what you've been through / forfeit the game (You live what you've learned)*+*+*+*+  
  
  
  
!!!!!!!@@@@@!#$$$$$$$$$$ Author notes: Well if you want to now what comes next review because if I don't have more than 3 I will stop writing the story. Any way I have another story it is short but very nice. It is rated R and is called Love and Life and it is B/V but soon will have P/T AND a T/M AND MT/P 


	5. Will they dance to the beat of love or h...

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any characters. Also I don't own Dirrty and Irresistible from Christiana Aguilera and Jessica Simpson. I want to thank the people that have reviewed me. I have to specially thank to Babie Blue. Now going on with the story. *-*-*-*-*-*- is Bulma's point of view ////// is normal . and should I place the point of view of the Prince Vegeta ( Also I have invented my own sorceress language hope you like it . You know like the elfs in The Lord of The Rings.  
  
  
  
////// /Bulma was furious how dare they want to take away her children. Vegeta was also furious but more importantly he was confused. Queen Nulisa saw that there was going to be a problem so she decided to tell them about a ball she was going to have that night in honor of her friend, Veronica. " Stop this!! We will settle this like people in the ballroom that I have arranged. And you are all invited." Nulisa said. Bulma left angry but Vegeta fallowed her not far behind with the sayien female./////////// *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* I can not believe that idiot want my children. What does he think I am going to just hand them over with a smile in my face. What is up with my mom can't she just let them go. What is Vegeta doing he doing fallowing me with that bitch. " So, wrench you had my brats. Don't worry if I have to take one it will be the males because I don't want a female plus I have some one that can have my brats." Said Vegeta with a smirk on his face and placing his hands on that ugly sayien female. I could not believe him. I said. " you no very well that they are MY BABIES AND AS FAR AS I AM CONCERN YOU WILL HAVE NO RIGHTS OVER MY CHILDREN!!!!!." I screamed in his face and that little bitch dared to get in my way. So I had to put her in her place. " look little bitch I could careless if you fuck Vegeta but don't mess with me or my children. Now get out of my way." And with that I was going to move but she did not even flinch. I was furious, not only was she smiling but that Prince was smirking as me. I was so angry I chanted some words," anavero chenever al veoucte sheboihte sente." And that send the bitch flying to the wall. I was so proud of myself specially when I saw his face. "What did you do..?" Vegeta said out of shock. " well my prince I chanted the sorceress magic spell. Don't look at me that way you now very well that my race has spell that is why we can easily defeat you." (The chant was God of My Mother Race give me the Power to send her into space.) And I left him and as I reached my room I cried, for almost 3 years I had never cried I did. *-*-**-**-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*----*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*+*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- ///////// Vegeta jr. and Trunks had heard their mother cry. They were furious and they wanted revenge. Queen Nulisa had everything under control and had sent Bulma a note that read: Dear B-chan, Will you sing to night? Love mom p.s I will not take a no. In Bulma's room: Bulma had fallen asleep and the note was in the floor. Bra knocked on the door and since no one answered her she went in. Bra woke her mother up. Bra gave Bulma the note. Bulma was not going to sing but Bra and Bulma heard people saying how ugly Bulma was going to sing and that they could sing better than her. Bulma decide she was singing and that Bra was going to sing with her. Bulma was in a beautiful blue dress with her hair in curls. Her and Bra entered the Ballroom with her little Vegetas not far behind////////////////////// -*-*-**-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-  
  
I was going to sing with my baby and was happy. I could not stand the cold stare of all the sayiens. They were laughing because I was going to sing . Yamcha was with a alien girl with dark brown hair, purple skin, yellow eyes. She was not beautiful. He seem so happy with her. But when he kissed her and told her that I was a nothing in my face. I was so mad I was going to kill him. But was interrupted when my vegeta jr. and Trunks said," If you don't want us to kill you I suggest you shut up." The room went silent. My children both smirked at me. My mother gave me the microphone. Bra was a little shy and had told me not to sing. I was so nervous but I started with the song Irresitable.  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++You know, I don't know what it is But everything about you is so irresistible+++ I felt very nervous. Master Roshi was cheering me on along with Chi-chi and my children. Vegeta was look at me and I could not take it anymore..  
  
+++Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type To hide what I feel inside When he makes me weak with desire I know that I'm supposed to make him wait Let him think I like the chase But I can't stop fanning the fire I know I meant to say no+++++ I was still in love with Vegeta and my heart could not take it anymore. I saw that he was not looking at me but was staring at the women.  
  
+++++But he's irresistible Up close and personal Now inescapable I can hardly breathe More than just physical Deeper than spiritual His ways are powerful Irresistible to me (Oh, I can hardly breathe, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)+++++ Vegeta stared at me with some emotion that I could not recognize. I was so caught with my own emotion that I did not notice that my bond with Vegeta was growing.  
  
+++++Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right That I should really say goodnight But I just cant stop myself falling (falling) Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same That I dont want to play no game (no) Cause when I feel his arms wrapped around me I know meant to say no (I meant to say no)+++++ Yamcha had his lustfull eyes at me. I was dancing. I walked to were he was and asked vegeta jr. to dance with me. Yamcha was angered.  
  
+++++But he's irresistible (irresistible) Up close and personal Now inesacpable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe) More than just physical Deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah) His ways are powerful Irresistible to me+++++ I was dancing with my little one when Bra enered the dance floor and was dancing with me too. ++++Can't you see whenever he's close to me I really find it hard to breathe++++ ++++He's so irresistible Baby, you know its more than just spritual His kisses are powerful He's so irresistible You're so irresistible++++ Trunks was the last to enter the floor and I was so happy at that moment I forgot about him. +++++He's irresistible (yeah yeah) Up close and personal (oh yeah) Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe) More than just physical (oh yeah) Deeper than spiritual His ways are powerful Irresistible to me+++++ Vegeta was staring at me with lustful eyes and everyone noticed. +++++He's Irresistible Up close and personal (yeah yeah) I can hardly breathe (irresistible to me) More than just physical Deeper than spiritual His ways are powerful Irresistible to me++++ When I stoped everyone clapped. Vegeta was just staring at me and then Something in me clicked.  
  
/*-*/*/-+++-*/*-+-*/*--+-//-++*/--+*-++*--++-/- autor notes: What do you think. Tell me if I should make them kiss in the dance floor. Also what song should I place. Do you think I should add a Vegeta POV. Next chapter is going to be about Goku and Vegeta's life. Also the Very end of that chapter will have the continuation of this chapter. Should I place dirty on this story. ***&*&*^********** bulmaandvegeta: I am thinking of a story in where Bra and Pan are best friends. They are both fighters and they love Goten and Trunks. But Goten and Trunks don't love them because they are tom boys and they tell them. The marai Trunks comes in with his demension a things seem to get better for the Girls. WHAT DO YOU THINK Review. Please. If you like The song dirty here it is:  
  
Dirrty  
  
[Redman:] Ah, dirrty (dirrty) Filthy (filthy) Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah) Too dirrty to clean my act up If you ain't dirrty You ain't here to party (woo!)  
  
Ladies (move) Gentlemen (move) Somebody ring the alarm A fire on the roof Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) [7x]  
  
Oh, I'm overdue Give me some room I'm comin through Paid my dues In the mood Me and the girls gonna shake the room  
  
DJ's spinning (show your hands) Let's get dirrty (that's my jam) I need that, uh, to get me off Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh) Still jumping, six in the morning Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh) No question, time for some action  
  
Temperature's up (can you feel it) About to erupt Gonna get my girls Get your boys Gonna make some noise  
  
Wanna get rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival  
  
Ah, heat is up So ladies, fellas Drop your cups Body's hot Front to back Now move your ass I like that  
  
Tight hip huggers (low for sure) Shake a little somethin' (on the floor) I need that, uh, to get me off Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh) We're still going, eight in the morning There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh) Hot rocking, everyone's talking  
  
Give all you got (give it to me) Just hit the spot Gonna get my girls Get your boys Gonna make some noise  
  
Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Ooh sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh) It's about time for my arrival  
  
Here it comes, it's the one You've been waiting on Get up, get it up Yup, that's what's up Giving just what you want To the maximum Uh oh, here we go (here we go)  
  
You can tell when the music Starts to drop That's when we take it To the parking lot And I bet you somebody's Gonna call the cops Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)  
  
Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...  
  
[Redman:] Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove My gear look like the bank got my money froze For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!) If the media shine I'm shining with both of the sleeves up Yo Christina, better hop in here My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah) The club is packed, the bar is filled I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels Throw it up Baby it's brick city, you heard of that We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking  
  
Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah) Gonna get a little unruly (ruly) Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry) Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party (party) Sweat dripping over my body (body) Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival  
  
Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly (Ooh oh) Get it fired up in a hurry (Ooh oh) Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Ooh sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival  
  
Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Sweat dripping over my body Dance and getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival  
  
Uh, what (Review review review) 


	6. Family protrait

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z or any of the songs in this fic. Thanks to all the people that have reviewed my specially to Kelly. I read you email.  
  
Now to the story---------  
  
^^^^^^^^ when Goku left earth and life on planet Vegeta. His POV^^^^^^^^ We had left Bulma, my oldest friend. I can't believe after all we went through I let her down by going with Vegeta. Well it was a year since we were in space. I can't believe it but Vegeta finally ascended super sayien. I am happy for him. I miss Bulma so much. I just over heard her parents say to Vegeta that it was not there daughter. Vegeta seems to not care for Bulma any more. I can tell he never loved her. When we arrived to Planet Vegeta it was horrible. They treated my family and me worst than dirt. I have not been able to train well. Vegeta has a higher ki than me. I have killed so many since I left earth. My heart, pride, and honor are broken. Gohan has forgotten what love is so have I. Today after 3 years I have found out that earth was destroyed. We are going to go to planet Vinex. I am not please. What can I do I am much weaker than Vegeta now and my heart wait I don't have one.. We have arrived I see a beautiful blue haired women. She is Bulma. I was happy even though I don't show it. Vegeta has humiliated her too much and yet I don't defend her. I feel like a traitor. I heard her sing like an angle and something in my hard shell got broken. Chichi my beloved, has notice and hugs me when the song ends.  
  
This part is where we left in chapter 5 and don't own family portrait by pink My little Bra was going to sing a song she wrote I was so happy. She stepped in and all eyes were on her.  
  
Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said I could not believe it the song was so real and it was tearing me in too. Vegeta made eye contact with me and my heart broke.  
  
You fight about money, bout me and my brother And this I come home to, this is my shelter It ain't easy growin up in World War III Never knowin what love could be, you'll see I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family Please tell her to stop don't sing no more.  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave I was crying too much I had tears in my eyes. Everyone was looking at me but Bra had her eyes closed and I could not ruin it for her.  
  
Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around My mama she loves you, no matter what she says its true I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you, too I can't don't not more.  
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way It ain't easy growin up in World War III Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave  
  
In our family portrait, we look pretty happy Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally I don't wanna have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses I don't want a step-brother anyways And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy We look pretty normal, let's go back to that In our family portrait we look pretty happy Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy (Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) We look pretty normal, let's go back to that (I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything) In our family portrait we look pretty happy (Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) Let's play pretend act and like it comes so naturally (I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave) In our family portrait we look pretty happy (Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) We look pretty normal, let's go back to that (I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)  
Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Turn around please Remember that the night you left you took my shining star? Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Don't leave us here alone Vegeta jr., placed a kiss on my cheek and Trunks hugged my leggs.  
  
Mom will be nicer I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right I'll be your little girl forever I'll go to sleep at night Bra, stopped sing and looked at me I cryed and hugged her. "Bra I didn't know you felt this way." "Mom I want to meet my father as my brother do and we do not buy that he is dead." " that you are right your father is in this room and it is him." With that said I pointed to vegeta. All three of my children were in shocked but Bra was the first to recover and went to Vegeta and hugged him. "Little BRAT get away from me you are nothing to me and I would not take a female to be my child." Vegeta said in a serious tone. Bra looked at him in shock. Her heart felt broken. She suddenly ascended super sayien to the shock of all the sayiens and she looked at me. She smiled and then ran to me. This in sorceress meant she wanted me to defend her and I did.  
  
Okay I am having a terrible writers block I will leave this chapter short. I really want someone to review me and tell me what they want. Songs, ideas anything will help. I think of adding a new theme to the plot what if freeza came back. 


End file.
